A system may store a plurality of files. At a first point in time, a full backup of the system may be performed. The data associated with the plurality of files may be backed up to a storage system. The system may be backed up according to a backup schedule. At a second point in time, an incremental backup of the system may be performed. The number of files that have changed between the first point in time and the second point in time may be a small percentage (e.g., <1%) of the plurality of files stored by the system. Walking a filesystem of the system to identify the changed files may take a long time to perform because the system may store a large number of files (e.g., a million files, a billion files, etc.). This may cause latency in the incremental backup of the system.